Promises
by HufflepuffFinder98
Summary: An AU in which Thad and Mimi are not separated from Jane. A tale of an inquiry, spirits, and a new life.
**The** light vanished and Jane found herself flailing frantically in the ice cold water, struggling to breathe. The cold was unbearable but the young woman tried to keep calm and maintain logic. She managed to tread water and was successful in quickly finding debris to cling to.

 **"HELP!"**

She screamed as loud as she could **. "Someone, please help!"**

 **"** Jane!" A voice shouted in the darkness and Jane swam towards it, clinging to the debris for support.

Tesla's face came into view under the stars and Jane tried to ignore the corpses floating in the water as she swam closer. As she reached Tesla, she felt a slight amount of comfort.

Tesla shone a bright light onto the sea and both he and Jane realized with immense horror the sheer number of people floating in the water dead.

 **"THAD!"**

 **"MIMI!"**

 **"AMELIA, EMMA!"**

There was nothing but silence.

Jane began crying and Tesla placed a hand to her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Jane realized he had no hope of finding any of them alive.

The two floated in the water for what felt like hours. Jane could feel her body beginning to shut down and looked over to Tesla, who was a sickly pale shade.

"Is anyone out there?" Jane spoke horsely. She was so tired, so cold and ready to give up. She could began to feel her eyes shutting. It would all be over soon, she would be with her father, her fiancè, and her sisters soon. She saw light as her eyes closed and assumed she had died.

"Jane!" she heard an equally horse yell and Jane felt cold water splash upon her and opened her eyes.

"Thad!" Jane yelled back as he swam towards her and the young man embraced her. "I thought I'd lost you." He whispered and Jane started crying. "We're not going to survive. Tesla's gone, I woke up and he wasn't there anymore."

Thad looked heartbroken and pulled Jane closer. "At least I still have you."

There was another flash of light and they both saw a boat pull closer. Mrs. Brown was leading the boat towards them and Jane couldn't help but feel relief as she and Thad were pulled in.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Jane whispered. She was still fighting the urge to close her eyes and Thad noticed.

"Jane, don't close your eyes. Please keep them open."

"Jane? Thad?" Whispered a weak voice with an eastern accent and both looked back to see Tesla in the boat.

Jane couldn't hold on anymore. She closed her eyes and fell on the floor of the boat.

* * *

Jane was confused when she woke up in bed, covered in warm blankets. She moved and felt sore as she stretched her arms and felt something next to her. Thad was sleeping next to her. Jane felt exhausted as she sat up and promptly laid down again. She moved closer to Thad, holding his hand as she fell asleep.

She woke up again and noticed the sun was setting through her stateroom window. She wondered how long she had been sleeping before other questions came into her mind.

 _Where's Mimi?_ she thought and felt her heart sink. She knew the twins could've boarded a life boat and Blythe was on one, but she had no idea of her sister's fate. She knew she had to find out. She carefully removed the covers from her body and held on to the bedpost knob, the moment she let go, she fell to the floor with a loud _thud._

Thad sat up in bed and saw her on the floor, quickly rushing to help her.

"Why are you trying to walk? The doctor says you need to rest right now."

"I have to find out where they are!"

"Your sisters are safe, Jane. The twins are in the infirmary, Blythe is fine. Mimi is waiting to hear about Victor."

Jane felt relief and smiled before she realized she knew of Victor's fate.

"You saw Victor in the ocean, didn't you?"

Jane nodded.

"I thought I had lost you." Jane whispered, tears pouring from her eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Thad held Jane tighter

"I'm here, alright." She rested her head on his shoulder and he ran his hands through her hair.

Thad gave his fiancè a kiss and both thought back to their kiss aboard the _Titanic._

They'd been through so much but they were determined to face the future together.

Jane and Thad spent the next day in bed recovering.

* * *

Jane felt well enough two days later to visit the twins in the infirmary and found Blythe and Mimi sitting by Emma quietly, listening to her breathe while she was sleeping.

"Jane" whispered Mimi quietly and she stood to hug her sister as Blythe followed her lead. The three sisters hugged tightly and it wasn't long before Mimi began to cry.

"They found Victor yesterday." She told Jane, tears pouring from her eyes. "I had to identify him, Ninette couldn't help after losing Mr. Guggenheim."

"Oh, Mimi."

Jane held her closer and Mimi cried still although muffled. Blythe held them tighter before starting to cry herself.

"It was so horrible." She whimpered. "I was in the boats and I could hear the screaming as the ship went down. We all could hear the people in the water, begging to live." Blythe's tears turned into full sobs and began racking her body.

"I begged them to go back for more people. The officer threatened to kill me if I did. And I knew you all were in the water and when the voices stopped crying out, I started crying, too."

The crying was loud and Jane noticed Emma beginning to stir.

"Hello." She spoke in a weak, horsely voice and Jane realized she was in worse condition than she thought. "I can't find Amelia. It's so cold.."

"You're out of the water, Emma." Mimi whispered, pulling a strand of sweaty brown hair from her sisters face.

"Amelie is safe, she's recovering from her legs being broken."

"The light is so beautiful." Emma whispered her eyes transfixed to the sky. "I don't want to leave."

"You don't have to, Emma." said Mimi, "You stay in the infirmary as long as possible."

"No, no, n-"

Emma's head lolled over and her chest stopped moving.

"EMMA, NO!" yelled Jane and Blythe burst into tears again.

That night in her cabin, Jane held on to Thad tightly, neither saying anything for a long time.

Jane knew he was concerned about her and she just kept holding on to him tightly as she stroked her hair.

"Is Tesla okay?" Jane asked weakly. She couldn't bear to experience another loss and she didn't want Thad to experience it either.

"Tesla's fine." Thad confirmed. "They want him to testify at the inquiry, though."

Jane's heart sank and Thad noticed the discomfort on her face. "Jane, no one is going to blame Tesla for this. He's going to be fine."

"I love you so much." Thad confessed "I thought you had died in the water and then in the lifeboat after being rescued. I don't ever want to go through that again."

He pulled her closer, kissing her gently and Jane felt warmth as he did. She rested a hand on his chest and began kissing his neck. There was intensity and Thad held onto Jane's dress shoulders.

As quick as it began, they both let go in shock and Jane laid down again.

"We can't do that. Not right now."

"I know."

Thad held onto his fiancé and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I still want to marry you, if you'll have me."

"Of course I will." Jane whispered "After all of this, there's no way I wouldn't."

"Do you still want to have a long engagement?" Thad asked

"I would rather have a wedding as soon as possible." She replied smiling and Thad squeezed her gently. "I couldn't agree more."


End file.
